Heb 13/kjv
: }|1| 13:1 Let brotherly love continue. }} : }|2| 13:2 Be not forgetful to entertain strangers: for thereby some have entertained angels unawares. }} : }|3| 13:3 Remember them that are in bonds, as bound with them; and them which suffer adversity, as being yourselves also in the body. }} : }|4| 13:4 Marriage is honourable in all, and the bed undefiled: but whoremongers and adulterers God will judge. }} : }|5| 13:5 Let your conversation be without covetousness; and be content with such things as ye have: for he hath said, I will never leave thee, nor forsake thee. }} : }|6| 13:6 So that we may boldly say, The Lord is my helper, and I will not fear what man shall do unto me. }} : }|7| 13:7 Remember them which have the rule over you, who have spoken unto you the word of God: whose faith follow, considering the end of their conversation. }} : }|8| 13:8 Jesus Christ the same yesterday, and to day, and for ever. }} : }|9| 13:9 Be not carried about with divers and strange doctrines. For it is a good thing that the heart be established with grace; not with meats, which have not profited them that have been occupied therein. }} : }|10| 13:10 We have an altar, whereof they have no right to eat which serve the tabernacle. }} : }|11| 13:11 For the bodies of those beasts, whose blood is brought into the sanctuary by the high priest for sin, are burned without the camp. }} : }|12| 13:12 Wherefore Jesus also, that he might sanctify the people with his own blood, suffered without the gate. }} : }|13| 13:13 Let us go forth therefore unto him without the camp, bearing his reproach. }} : }|14| 13:14 For here have we no continuing city, but we seek one to come. }} : }|15| 13:15 By him therefore let us offer the sacrifice of praise to God continually, that is, the fruit of our lips giving thanks to his name. }} : }|16| 13:16 But to do good and to communicate forget not: for with such sacrifices God is well pleased. }} : }|17| 13:17 Obey them that have the rule over you, and submit yourselves: for they watch for your souls, as they that must give account, that they may do it with joy, and not with grief: for that is unprofitable for you. }} : }|18| 13:18 Pray for us: for we trust we have a good conscience, in all things willing to live honestly. }} : }|19| 13:19 But I beseech you the rather to do this, that I may be restored to you the sooner. }} : }|20| 13:20 Now the God of peace, that brought again from the dead our Lord Jesus, that great shepherd of the sheep, through the blood of the everlasting covenant, }} : }|21| 13:21 Make you perfect in every good work to do his will, working in you that which is wellpleasing in his sight, through Jesus Christ; to whom be glory for ever and ever. Amen. }} : }|22| 13:22 And I beseech you, brethren, suffer the word of exhortation: for I have written a letter unto you in few words. }} : }|23| 13:23 Know ye that our brother Timothy is set at liberty; with whom, if he come shortly, I will see you. }} : }|24| 13:24 Salute all them that have the rule over you, and all the saints. They of Italy salute you. }} : }|25| 13:25 Grace be with you all. Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *